King of Monsters
by Darkfur-vampwolf
Summary: An interesting concept I thought of while watching Fate/Zero. What if a 4th king was summoned in the grail wars.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Ok...I have not done this in a while. I had this idea a while back and well I did write a good bit of it but then well I had classes and work to do and I didn't have time to come on here so the site deleted it but that's ok. So before I begin I have to say that I'm a huge fan of both hellsing and the fate series. I know there already are several incarnations of Dracula in the Nasuverse but again the throne of heroes or legendary figures exists outside of space and time and known timelines so its safe to say that this is not too far out there and I think it has potential to be a good story, Also I think that the characters in the series would get along with Alucard (by get along I mean Alucard would be very very excited to be killed by them) and who like other characters is also a king of sorts. That being said I'll shut up now and you can begin reading this hopefully great story. Oh and I own nothing in this fanfiction.

* * *

Kariya hobbled down the dark stone steps into the room. He hated this room. This dark, damp dungeon of a room. It was old and foreboding. The air was cold and damp. The light that lit the room was ominous and green. Once again, he hated this room! This room was where he suffered. Where Sakura suffered. All because the Matou's wanted the grail. That stupid wish-granting device. He hated that cursed cup.

The mere thought of the cup boiled his blood. That in turn riled up the worms that wiggle their way through his veins. Hate was his main emotion now. He hated a lot of things. He hated Zouken his own "father", far as he was concerned the leech could have immortality long as he stayed the hell away from Sakura and Rin. He hated Tokiomi most of all. For giving his own daughter to the Matous and sending her to this hell was unforgivable. He had to save her. He had to save Sakura! Failure was not an option.

Zouken smirked at his son. The ancient magus who's age twisted his very soul and motives was smiling at him. "Well then boy. Are you ready to begin?" He asked. Kariya didn't answer. He didn't need to. The command spells on his hand would do for an answer. The Grail chose him. No one has refused the Grail's calling. Zouken smirked and held out his hand. Kariya turned his gaze to the object in his hands. His catylist for his servant. It was a rusted and broken silver cross. It was very old but you could still tell it was silver. Kariya took the artifact and walked over to the summoning circle. The clock sounded off twice to signal two o'clock in the morning.

He began the ritual. The summoning of a heroic spirit to fight for him in the Grail War. The circle lit up with incredible light. The air stirred up as ritual continued. A low booming sound echoed through the stone room as the light grew brighter and brighter as Kariya recited the incantation of summoning. As Kariya finished the incantation the circle exploded into a blinding light. Kariya and Zouken both shielded their eyes before the blinding light.

When it died down they looked to see a man stand before them. The man was tall and lean. He had a frightening aura about him. His face was not visible in the shadows but his eyes were. His bright red eyes that flared like hell fire and his hair was long and black as the darkest night. His coat was red like blood. His gloves were white with Alchemy seals on them as if to hold back the monster. The stories were true. He was a vampire. Though he was not a True Ancestor nor did he give the air of a dead apostle. The creature took in it's surroundings.

"Are you the one who summoned me for the Grail?" It asked. Kariya stared at the creature. "Yes" He said holding back the pain of the worms devouring his body. "A master who knows of true suffering...EXCELENT!" The creature exclaimed. The creature began laughing hysterically. Kariya stiffened. He had just summoned a madman who was able to speak and think on his own but he also summoned a heroic spirit who was well known through out the world and in a form noone would recognize. The Grail would be his after all.

* * *

It was morning. The sun was shining brightly. Though that was a bad thing for him. His servant was weak against the sun. He wanted to get out of the house but he couldn't risk his servant bursting into flames. The legends of Dracula were very clear about the vampire's aversion to sunlight. Dracula. The king of monsters. Even in his human life he was a monster. Impaling thousands of prisoners of war and even his own subjects and presented them like national monuments. Putting men,women and children to death for petty thefts. Impaling on sticks for the world to see.

His thoughts were interrupted with a girl's laugh. He turned his head to see what was making that laugh. It wasn't Sakura. She was a quiet girl now. No cries of joy from her. That was the reason he agreed to be a master. He saw a what seemed to be a teenage girl in a white suit and overcoat skipping towards him. She had long black hair and red eyes. That told him enough. "What the hell are you doing?" Kariya asked his servant. His voice was calm and judgmental. Berserker smirked at his master. "Oh does this form please you master? No one will ever guess my identity while in this form." Berserker said as he looked up at his master. Kariya stared at his servant. "You should be in spirit form until I need you. You're forgetting you're place." "No I'm not. I plan to stay in physical form through out most of the war." "Why?" "Because I get bored easily. If you don't like it waste a command spell. I'm sure I'll be very cooperative afterward." Kariya gulped. He had no intention on aggravating Berserker, not in his condition. He decided to change the subject. "How come you are out and about during the day." Berserker smiled at his master. "The sun does not hinder me as you humans like to believe...I just dislike it. Sunrise has been a bad omen for me for a long time." Kariya looked at his servant with empty eyes no longer caring. "Come on...I'm not staying in this house." He said as he began to walk out. He was kind of glad he didn't have to wait for night to get out of the manor. Berserker giggled like a little girl as he followed his master. 'The grail would be ours' Kariya thought. Too bad Berserker had no intention of claiming the grail. His wish would be fulfilled in another way.

* * *

Servant stats

Spirit: Vlad Tepes Dracula

Also known as: The Count, No-Life King, King of Monsters, Nosferatu, Alucard

Class: Berserker

Master: Matou Kariya

Alignment: Chaotic Mad

Strength: A

Mana: B

Endurance: A++

Luck: E

Agility: A

Class skills: Mad Enhancement: D

Can speak and comprehend orders though once the order to fight is given there is no compromise.

Personal skills:

Instinct: B+

Able to 'feel' the most favorable conditions for one's self during battle

Shapeshifting: EX

Able to change his shape into almost anything. from mist to shadows, from bats to demonic dogs even gender and age is not exempt.

Control Art Restriction: Able to unlock and lock his powers at any given time.

Noble Phantasms:

Blood is the Life: A+ Anti-Unit

Has thousands of "lives" that he has collected over centuries of being undead. Cannot be killed until all lives have been used. Can be negated by Anti-fortress or Anti-World Noble Phantasms

Armies of the damned: EX Anti-Army

Releases the lives all at once in an endless sea of souls under his control and gives all base stats a rank up except for endurance which is ranked down to B. Must sacrifice Blood is the Life to activate. Is vulnerable against Anti-Unit Noble Phantasms

* * *

Ah sorry about the profile to those unfamiliar to the fate series. I tried really hard to be accurate about his stats without making him god-mod. I did not add Alucard's most powerful ability which he received at the end of the series due to it being incompatible with the setting. The whole being everywhere and nowhere would have totaly messed it up.


	2. First Night

Sorry I have been busy. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. No I won't be using the Abridged Alucard because well...I love the abridged and what they did with the characters but I couldn't write them justice. I really couldn't do it besides I think the Cannon Alucard would be better suited for this as he would get the most out of it. After all his one wish is to prove that humanity is enough and he would be surrounded by the best humanity has to offer in response to the best he has to offer but that is going into Psychological motives of characters and possibly spoilers.

* * *

The sound of Kariya's coughing filled the air in the empty warehouse. The room was almost pitch black except for the moonlight shining through the window. Beside him a pair of glowing red eyes were like beacons in the darkness. Berserker wore a mad grin hearing the fight nearby. Finally a fight worth noticing. The supposed fight between Assassin and Archer was laughable at best. His smile grew wider as he heard the two knights clashing. He could see them through the use of his shadows. It was late at night so no one would have seen it. The Grail War could only be fought at night, which gave him a tremendous advantage. He kept smiling as they continued their duel. He was absolutely captivated by the Saber knight. He had a peculiar taste when it came to women. All of the ones he considered of any real worth were those with strong will. This woman was so strong willed that she was able to be summoned as a legendary hero. She was Beautiful as well, if you looked past her boyish charm. He was truly awestruck by her. "Magnificent." He said to himself.

Her beauty was truly captivating. Though she had those masculine aspects to her. Her hair was a golden color that shined even in this black night. Her eyes greener than any emerald he had ever seen. Her armor covered any sight of her bosom but he assumed she wasn't blessed in that aspect. That didn't matter to him. It rarely did. Her face was just so that it made him smile gleefully to think of all the ways to make that face twist. Both in pain and pleasure. He imagined her sprawling underneath such pleasure that he could have given her. If only that were possible. He realized he wasn't paying attention to the battle.

He frowned. She was starting to lose not only that but her identity was discovered. The King of Knights. How wonderful that was for her to be who she was. The legendary King Arthur. Wielder of the Holy Sword Excalibur. What better opponent was there? He frowned again. That blow with the yellow spear made her weak. To lose to this pretty faced spear-wielder was a disgrace. He silently realized technically he could have been summoned as lancer. The spear-man himself seemed to be noble and an excellent choice to fight against. Kariya silently wonder what would win. Lancer's cursed golden spear or Berserker's apparent invincibility. He knew Berserker's regeneration ability wasn't that simple as most vampire's. A dead apostle simply rewinds the time on their body before the point when they were damaged. Berserker's seemed to be different. He saw in his dreams. Entire limbs being healed by shadows and bats. He read detailed descriptions of how dead apostles regenerate when he found out that he might summon one.

That was when the lightning came. Suddenly another servant came riding in on a chariot that emitted lightning. Berserker smiled again. He couldn't wait. Three heroic spirits were there waiting to be attacked. What more could he ask for. "Master! Let me go into battle! My sights are trained and my magazine is loaded. Pull the trigger! Order me to bring this fight to an end!"

Kariya winced at his servant's voice. "Not yet. Our only goal is Tohsaka's servant." Kariya said irritated at his servant. He was all riled up and that didn't help with the damn worms. Berserker frowned crossing his arms. The monster king kept watching. The one in red was rather loud. His voice booming and echoed across the tiny battlefield. It made his blood boil even more. Here were excellent candidates for him to clash with. He smiled even more when Rider proclaimed his name as a king. A warlord no less, just like him! Though what bothered him was his proclamation that the other two should surrender to him. A king does not take prisoners! Prisoners escape, they scheme and plot. He knew that better than anyone. That's why not once has he ever kept a prisoner. Punishments to all crime is death. It kept the people safe. It kept him safe. Who cares if the people feared him. Let them fear him. Who cares if history looks back with a frown. He did his best to keep his people safe. He failed. Not only did he fail his people but he failed himself, giving up his humanity to become a monster. He then heard the servants response to Rider. He then smiled at Saber's proclamation. Yes, now it was official. She was his favorite and he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into her.

That was when he noticed a golden light. He smiled even more. Archer had arrived and not a moment too soon. He looked spectacular in Berserker's eyes. All of them did. He couldn't have wished for a better opportunity. Four legendary heroes and they were all the classes he was interested in. "Your orders my master. Give me my orders!" He demanded. Kariya smiled at him with a wide grin. "Kill." Berserker laughed and clapped his hands slowly. "Yes my master!" Berserker cheered as he slowly disappeared into shadows.

* * *

All the servants stopped their conversation when they felt it. The air was chilled and a sudden feeling of dread. The servants took that more as a challenge than anything else. The masters on the other hand were a completely different story. Kiritsugu was up on the lower section of the crane. He was perched there for a reason. To get the best view of the battlefield without being spotted. If he went higher he would get a better view but would risk being spotted. Only once in his life had he felt fear on this magnitude. He took a deep breath to calm down. He moved his scope to take a look at his wife. He frowned. She looked petrified. Saber backed up a few yards away from the other servants to move closer to Iri. Kiritsugu then turned his attention toward Waver. He seemed to be holding up pretty well. Comforted by being so close to Rider who seemed confident. He then moved the scope over to Lancer, who seemed torn. He felt the need to go to his master but feared revealing where he was. Archer on the other hand seemed unconcerned by this feeling.

"Maiya...do you feel that?" Kiritsugu asked on his com-link.

"Yes...Shall I continue to hold my position?"

"Yes. See if you can't locate Lancer's master."

"Affirmative"

Kiritsugu let out a relieved breath that Maiya seemed unchanged even though she was feeling the same level of fear as him.

Saber moved closer Iri and looked behind her. "Irisviel! Are you alright?"

Irisviel snapped out of it. "Uh...Yes...I'm fine." She said trying to make Saber not worry about her. The last thing she wanted was to be a burden. Not now or ever. "Irisviel." Saber said before the feeling suddenly stopped and she looked over to see a mass of black and red shadows swirling around and round. They started to mesh together and began to make a humanoid form. All the servants looked at the new arrival with the glaring stares of the four heroic spirits.

The fifth one that had just arrived smiled back at them. A chuckle could be heard from his lips. He looked at them all with an excited look on his face. Saber gripped her invisible sword tighter with a glare on her face, starring at this mad warrior. She was prepared to defend herself but not with Iri around.

"My Lady if things get rough please run. I can't protect you from 4 different servants."

"It's alright Saber. Have faith in your master."

Saber looked back at her. 'Does that mean Kiritsugu is here?'

Lancer on the other hand looked disturbed by Berserker's appearance. Not only did this creature look like a demon that came straight from hell but he was also between him and his master. Berserker noticed Lancer's discomfort and grinned widely at this. "What is wrong warrior of the spear? Why so nervous? I thought it was a knight's job to fight monsters with no fear?" He taunted. Lancer glared at Berserker. He was taunting him. Everyone knew it. Lancer took a deep breath and bit his tongue.

Berserker's gaze then turned upwards towards Archer. He let out a small growl of excitement looking up at the hero. His eyes blinded by the golden light the hero emitted through his strange ability. Archer looked down at him finally noticing the creature's gaze. Archer's gaze burrowed into him with disapproval. That malignant smile of his was getting on the hero king's nerves. "Who gave you permission to gaze upon me mongrel?" He asked before the light shot out two weapons at Berserker, not even caring for an answer.

It was a split second when they all saw the explosion. The battlefield was clouded in smoke and ash from the impact. The only thing that the masters, that had gathered to witness their servants in battle, could see were two red burning orbs. They could hear a low chuckle coming from the cloud of smoke and soon it turned into a disturbing laughter. When the smoke cleared they saw Berserker standing there with his insane smile.

Lancer's eyes were big with awe. "That is Berserker?"

Saber's face was more neutral. Simply watching the bout and looking for any weaknesses between Archer or Berserker.

Rider rubbed his chin in interest. "For a madman he sure has good aim." He stated aloud. His master Waver looked at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean good aim?"

"What?! You didn't see it?"

"All I saw was an explosion."

"Yes...you are correct but as soon as those lances came flying at him, the madman pulled out this massive black gun and fired twice. He hit both targets in less of a moment's notice. He is going to be difficult to kill indeed."

Waver looked at Berserker's hands to see that Rider was correct. A large black pistol was in his left hand. Waver could make out an inscription. 'Jesus Christ is in his heaven now'. That is odd. Why would a legendary hero have a gun like that? So was this gun his noble phantasm?

Archer glared at Berserker with disdain. "You dare damage my treasures?" He said with more circles of light appearing behind him. Berserker's mad grin grew wider. So much so it seemed to rip the corners of his mouth to make more room but yet no damage was visible. It seemed like his mouth had grown wider. There was a flash and a series of explosions from Archer's attack.

The smoke soon cleared and showed Berserker skewered and impaled by various weapons. A satisfied smile on his dead face. Saber frowned. She felt sorry for the mad warrior, to be eliminated so soon was almost heartbreaking. Lancer also felt pity for the poor creature. Rider's face however was stoic and with no emotion.

That was when Berserker started to move. A low chuckle was audible before a harsh voice came out. "More...more...MORE!" Berserker cried out as he melted into shadows only to manifest a short time later. He aimed his black gun at the streetlight Archer was perched upon and pulled the trigger. The bullet ripped through metal like it was nothing and sliced it in two. Archer jumped off right before the bullet hit. Landing on the ground with an enraged look on his face.

"You dare force me to be on the same ground as you? I, who belong among the heavens! Lets see you survive this mongrel!" Archer declared as the whole area behind him shone in a blinding golden light. Berserker's face was ecstatic. "Yes. Come at me Archer! Show me more of your power!"

Archer suddenly widened his eyes and then glared at the sky. "You dare order ME to retreat?! You have some nerve Tokiomi. Well then beast. Consider yourself fortunate." He waved his hand and the blinding light had ceased. Archer left in a trail of golden dust, leaving in his astral form.

Berserker frowned and turned to look at Saber. His laughter audible again as he pulled out a silver gun and aimed right for her. Saber widened her eyes as turned to look at Irisviel. "Irisviel! Get back!" She warned as she heard the bang. Saber turned in time to see the bullet heading towards her. On reflexes alone she deflected the bullet with her sword. When she looked at Berserker, he was sprinting towards her unarmed. His speed caught her off guard as his hand straightened like a blade. He began to thrust it forward as his hand suddenly was severed from his arm. Blood exploded everywhere. Saber turned over to see it was Lancer who defended her. She then looked at Berserker who had begun to regrow his hand.

"Mad warrior. Saber has an unsettled duel with me. I ask that you a fellow hero please respect that."

"That is enough Lancer. Combine your strength with Berserker to take out Saber." A disembodied voice called out.

"My lord! I can take Saber on my own. Please allow m-"

"By order of my command spell. I order you to ally with Berserker to kill Saber."

Lancer's expression fell. His head lowered and his body turned to face Saber. His body trembling trying to fight the urge of the command spell Berserker's face was unreadable in the dark. Though everyone had assumed that he was smiling as he had done all night. Kiritsugu grimaced scouting the area for Lancer or Berserker's master. The fact that Assassin was here complicated things. He revealed himself during the fight between Archer and Berserker. Kiritsugu found him. Lancer's master was perched up on a building looking over the entire battlefield below. He almost had a clear shot

"Maiya."

"Yes?"

"Can you see Lancer's master over on the building on your right?"

A few moments had passed.

"Negative."

"Fine."

This was bad. He would expose himself with Assassin so close and with Irisviel in danger. Plans already forming in his head.

"Maiya on my count open fire on Assassin while I take out Lancer's master. Suppression fire only and get out of there as soon as I give the go ahead."

"Affirmative."

"On my count."

"3"

"2"

"1"

Both of them were interrupted by a loud battle cry. Rider seemed to have enough of the concept of such an unfair fight. Lightning covering the battlefield as he charged toward Lancer and Berserker. Lancer turned his head just in time to see Rider's chariot heading towards them. Wasting no time he jumped out of the way of the charging bulls while Berserker did not have enough time to dodge. Berserker was soon run over by Rider. His body mutilated and broken by the power behind the Gordus wheel. Though soon shadows would rush to Berserker's body and started to repair it. Berserker began to smile again as he began to stand.

Rider rounded and turned around to face the remaining servants. Saber turned to Rider. "My thanks Rider." She stated with an approving smile. Rider returned the gesture with a big a smile of his own. His gaze then turning to Lancer and Berserker, his smile lowered and he then glared up at Lancer's master who was still hiding. "In this battle I will ally with Saber since you want others to gang up on poor defenseless women." He declared. Saber frowned at that comment but didn't say anything. She wasn't about to deny help in a fight that has escalated to such a level

Berserker pulled out his silver gun again and spun around, aiming for Lancer's master while pulling out his black gun and aimed the barrel at Lancer. He shot his silver gun and hit the wall next to Kayneth. Berserker's eyes glowed brighter with rage. A small growl was let out to show such disdain.

"You insult their nobility as warriors. You insult me by forcing this farce of an alliance unto me. You disgrace our very nature with your petty tricks, Mage. Our pride shattered under your cowardly tactics. Now run away with your tail between your legs like the worm you are. Hurry now, my finger is itching to pull the trigger again." Berserker declared. Though his voice was a whisper everyone could hear him clearly.

Kayneth scowled. He took a large gulp before speaking.

"Lancer...you may retreat."

Lancer had lowered his spears and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Rider. Berserker." He managed to say before disappearing into thin air.

Rider made a booming laugh at the recent turn of events. "So you are not just some mindless monster then! You seem to hold our ideals of battle as well. I am willing you look past your appearance and I extend my previous offer I made to Saber and Lancer. Come and join me and you will be treated as a friend and ally!" Rider announced with his loud voice. Berserker chuckled. It wasn't like before. For this laughter seemed to be out of amusement than madness.

"I will give you the same answer as Saber here did. A king does not kneel to a fellow king."

"Oh so you are a king as well? Will you not divulge you identidy as a royal should?"

"A dragon does not introduce himself as one to a knight. The knight naturally knows that it is a dragon. If you have not figured it out then I will not divulge anything."

Berserker's gaze turned to Saber as he started to disappear into shadows. "So much promise. I hope none of you disappoint me."

* * *

A/N: Sorry again for this taking so long. This chapter has been written 5 different ways by now. I kept fighting with myself what would be a good follow up and I couldn't come up with anything good for the time inbetween the summoning and the first battle. To answer a question/review whatever you wanna call it. No Alucard should not get battle continuation because he already has 'For Blood Is The Life' and Battle Continuation seems to be exclusive to people summoned in Lancer class. Sure not all lancers have the ability but all the people that do have it are summoned under lancer and it would make Alucard too OP. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
